A Casters Journey
by FroeverTacos21
Summary: Dave is dragged from his bedroom by his brother and brought on a rather short journey to some place. He goes through a change and something about him is different. Eventually Bro explains what's what after a bit of a showdown between Bro and Mr. Egbert, Johns dad. John comes along with his father only to find his best bro, Dave. He soon gets explained what's going on as well.
1. Chapter 1

Dave yawned and leaned back in his chair, glancing at the time. He rubbed his eyes under his shades and stood. Having been working on his newest beat for a while now he thought he deserved a break. Spinning around in his chair, he stood and collapsed on his bed.

He hadn't been asleep for very long when he was awoken by his Bro. He looked to him sleepily only to have his shades shoved on his face. Bro pulled him up to a standing position. "Come on, we gotta go." Bro spoke fast.

Dave raised and eyebrow and nodded. "Where are we going?" He didn't really expect an anwser. He glanced at his computer and saw that John had contacted him while he was out. Before he could anwser him Bro started pulling him out of the bedroom. Though it was more like dragging.

* * *

"Doesn't concern you lil' man." Bro got him out of the room and let go. "Just follow me as fast as you can." Dave was able to grab his phone before he was out of his room.

Dave leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, panting from the run. Bro leaned against a wall and let out a sigh, peeking out of a near by window in the house they'd just entered. No one was home thankfully. "B-bro, why the fuck are we running from these guys again? Couldn't we just..fight back?" Dave spoke taking deep breaths before straightening up.

"They're stronger then you think..." Bro was still looking out the window. Finally after what seemed like forever in silence Bro pulled away from the window. "We're safe for now, let's rest. I'll take the couch. You can use one of the beds upstairs. Doesn't seem like anyone's been here in a while." Bro wiped a finger across the closest table. His finger was dusty.

Dave nodded and headed upstairs, giving a wave to Bro before stopping in a nearby bedroom. It was a teens room obviously, what with the horrible state of it. A boys most likely, a few pairs on boxers were laying around along with a soccer ball. Dave frowned and plopped down the bed, it creaked and a cloud of dust wafted around him. He coughed a couple times before pulling out his phone and pestering John.

turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist

TG: dude

TG: you there?

EB: Hey, yeah I'm here, what's up?

EB: Why didn't you answer me sooner?

EB: I know it's uncool to say but I was worried about you.

TG: sorry about that, bro took me out to do some stuff

TG: were kinda in the middle of doing said stuff still

EB: Oh...

EB: So what's up? :B

TG: if I told you the truth you wouldnt believe me

TG: honestly I think im crazy for even believe bro

EB: Believing him about what?

TG:

EB: Dave?

TG: if I tell you promise not to tell anyone

EB: Promise.

TG: alright

TG: yesterday bro dragged me out of my room for some unexplained reason and as soon as we were out on the road suddenly we were being chased by some unknown people

TG: bro started driving faster and suddenly I was one of those run away prisoners and bro was my leader and we were being chased by guys in suits and I think the guys in suits were wizards or some shit like that

TG: they kept shooting at the car and well it was like that for some time before about three hours ago

EB: Dude...

TG: then we had to ditch the car and he dragged me through two hours of woods before we were in the neighborhood were in now

TG: we broke into a house and now were hiding from those guys that were chasing us

EB: That sounds like a movie script or something.

EB: Are you sure you aren't crazy?

TG: I have no idea

TG: but thats not even the craziest part

TG: bro told me that they were chasing us because theyre after something he has

TG: and that your dad is the guy thats in charge of running the group thats after us

EB: My dad?!

TG: yes

EB: Not saying that I'm considering him as what your Bro says he is...but he has been at work for a long time.

EB: He didn't come home yesterday from work...I was super worried.

EB: Oh, I hear him now, he just got home.

TG: I should probably go now

EB: Alright talk to you later?

TG: yeah tal

EB:...Dave?

Dave dropped his phone and clenched the fabric over his chest, his heart burned. It hurt. A small poof of clouds went around the phone where he'd dropped it. He leaned forward and tried to breath deeply, to get rid of the horrible pain. He winced when he leaned forward to much and landed on the floor. A small thud came from it. That small thud brought Bro running though. He looked to Dave and swallowed. Moving over to him he knelt.

"Lil' man? Grunt if you can hear me." Bro commanded. Dave peeked at him and grunted, still curled around himself in pain. "Look, this won't last more then ten minutes at the most, believe me. It isn't gonna for long." Dave nodded a tiny bit and crushed his teeth together, more confused as to why Bro wasn't freaking out about him being in unexplained pain. He couldn't focus on his thoughts when his phone bleeped again.

He was lost to pain, letting out a gasp and a couple more pained noises. Bro stood and moved to his phone. Before long Dave could hear his tunes being played on the phone. He was momentarily distracted before another wave of pain washed over him.

Bro looked to in pain himself. No one liked hearing someone in pain. He closed his eyes and turned the tunes up higher as Dave let out another pain gasp. He opened them again as a bleep interrupted the tunes for a moment.

EB: Dave?!

TG: This isn't Dave.

EB:...then who is it?

TG: It's Bro.

EB: Oh...hey Dave's Bro!

EB: Where's Dave?

TG: On the floor.

EB: What?

EB: Why is he on the floor of all places?!

EB: Oh I have to go, Dads coming.

EB: Talk to you later! :B

TG: Dad? Shit.

EB: Mr. Strider. I need to see you.

TG: Hello, Mr. Egbert.

TG: Unfortunately talking isn't something I plan on doing with you.

EB: Are you really that much of a prude that you won't speak to an old friend?

TG: You just want to get to Dave, but you're too late, it's already happening.

TG: Sorry good sir. But he's changing and you can't 'save' him.

EB: What?! Dang.

EB: I'm tracking you right now Strider. I already have your location.

TurntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist

Bro hissed internally and looked to Dave who was still gasping in pain, curled up on the floor. He didn't have much time, but it would take Egbert a while to get where they were anyway. There was enough time for Dave to finish changing.

John looked at his father like he was crazy! He was looking at a GPS on his phone and was...tracking Mr. Strider?! He shook his confusion away to confront his father. "Dad! What was that about!?" Mr. Egbert turned to look at John.

"That my son, was me doing my job. Now I have to go." Dad began making his way to the door.

"Woah! Wait! What is your job, why are you going after Dave's Bro? What did he do?" John leapt up and walked after his father. Dad stopped and looked to John for a moment.

"Son...would you like to go with me?" John was taken aback. He'd never been with his father on his job.

"What are you serious?" His eyes lite up a bit as Dad nodded. He smiled brightly. "I'd love too!"

Dave just laid there, counting the seconds until the next wave of pain would come. He panted softly, slightly shocked when nothing came. Bro moved and knelt next to him again. " You okay Lil' man?"

Dave pushed himself up.

"Do I fucking look okay? I was in worst pain I've ever been in and you didn't do anything!" Bro frowned.

"I couldn't have done anything if I wanted to Dave." Bro looked down at the phone before handing it to Dave. "Here. We have to go again." Dave looked at him like he was insane.

"What?! I feel so tired right now!" Bro raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay...not tired, but some rest would be nice." Dave pouted slightly.

Bro grumbled and stood. "Come on, they're coming for us we don't have time to dillydally." He offered a hand to Dave. Taking the hand Dave was pulled to his feet, locking his phone he shoved it in his pocket.

Making they're way downstairs Bro headed to the back door. "So...what was that?" Dave asked curiously.

"Take off your shades and let me see your eyes." Bro stopped and turned to Dave. Dave blinked confused but proceeded to remove his shades despite of it. He looked to Bro, his eyes shown a glimmer of bright red, shining. They looked like they glowed. Bro smirked. "You can put 'em back on now." Dave returned his shades to his face.

Turning the back door handled Bro froze when the front door was burst open. Burst open wasn't really right though, the door was blown off its handles and shoved across the room, crashing against the wall by the entrance to the kitchen. Dave gulped and looked to the person behind where the door once stood. The figure walked through the doorway with a smaller figure moving behind him. Once in view the figures were revealed as Mr. Egbert and John. John was staring wide eyed over at the door. "I finally found you after all these years Strider. Who'da thought that my son would be talking to your..." Mr. Egbert looked over at Dave for a moment. "Brother." A evil looking smirk crossed over Mr. Egbert's face as he looked back to Bro. "How have you been...Dirk?"

**Authors Note: Nyeh, so I had this dream...and this is kinda what happened. The dream got further though, I just don't want to write anymore. Please Review and follow! That'll really motivate me to continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **Okay, I know, this took to long, for so little in return, but I just want to know...what do you guys want?! Like, do you want Adventure romance? Adventure without romance? Cause...Yeah...I really want to continue this story. :D**

Dirk stuck his nose up slightly at the man across from him, "Like that even concerns someone like you. You don't care, and you never have. You just were in it to fucked with my life." It was clear there were some feeling lingering there, possibly some pent up ones. Dave looked back at John, who look confused.

"Whoa, hey uh...Dad...did you have to blow the door off the hinges, was that necessary? More importantly, why? Why did you do that? How do you know Dave's bro?! I'm so confused." John threw his hands up in the air, looking at his father wide eyed. Dave snorted.

"Yeah, John, it's showing, that confusing, all over." Dad Egbert moved his focus from Bro to Dave, glaring. Pure hatred rung from his pupils straight at Dave. Dave raised an eyebrow at the elder man and concealed his own confusion.

"Don't talk to my son. I'd prefer from now on if you started hanging out with someone...more like you." Dave knew he should feel insulted, but nothing was gonna stop him from hanging out with his best bro that was for certain.

"Don't worry about it...He's not going to, most certainly not after John changes. I hope for his sake he doesn't turn out like you...that'd be one hell of a way to life out his life. Awful really. What with your stuck up attitude. You didn't use to be like this. I never really changed. The only person who changed was you. We were good friends you know, me and you, but you and your dumbass family had to go and fuck that up." Dirk tapped on Dave's shoulder. "Come on lil' bro, we're leaving." Dave nodded and turned to follow his bro out the back door. Glancing over his should at John and Mr. Egbert.

"I hope you learn the ways correctly boy, just so you live long enough for my son to finish you." Mr. Egbert rested his hand on Johns shoulder, who looked up at his father even more confused if possible. As Dave walked away from the house there was a loud painful sounding scream. Bro told him not to look back.


End file.
